Slow Hands
by lovestoryteller
Summary: Songflick (Slow Hands by Niall Horan)-Oneshot: The returning 7th years decided to get together before the school year starts up and catch up. A dance at Hogwarts seems like the perfect event. When one Weasley Twin decides to test his brother's last creation on those in attendance anything could happen. Romance Draco/Hermione I do not own the characters or song


"Com' on Hermione! We have to start getting ready if we want to be there on time!" Ginny screamed from the top floor of the burrow. It was the afternoon of the Hogwarts 7th year dance. It was an attempt to catch up before returning after the war. To be honest, Hermione was very excited...and nervous. A certain blonde Slytherin would be expecting a dance...and although she wanted to, she was worried what everyone would think and say.

It is true that all of the wizarding world knew by now that Draco Malfoy, much like his head of house, had been a spy for the Order for years. He had joined in his 4th year after seeing first hand the horrible lengths his father and Dark Lord were willing to go to gain power. What everyone didn't know was that Hermione was actually the one he had come to first. She had become his secret keeper and contact for the order. A friendship grew, and then love. It was slow, sweet, tentative, and gentle. The kind of love everyone dreams of finding but very little do.

No, the world did not know that she and Draco had been dating for almost 2 years now. The world did not know that he had ended up in the hospital trying to protect her from his Aunt Bellatrix's torturous ways that day in the Manor. Having taken 7 unforgivable curses before final passing out.

The world didn't know, and for the life of her Hermione couldn't find a reason they shouldn't. By now, most had forgiven Draco and begun to like him. All but a few...Ronald, for one, still saw red every time his name was mentioned in a sentence. Harry, although civil, was careful around the once enemy. He tried, everyone could tell, to leave the past in the past...it was just hard for him. Especially when he saw Draco looking at Hermione.

So, as she climbed the many flights of stairs to get ready with Ginny, Hermione's head spun with the possibilities of the reactions that would meet them tonight. They had met at the weeping willow on her parent's old property just the night before and decided that they didn't want to spend their 7th year in secret. Draco had suggested telling friends and family first, but Hermione had nixed that idea quickly:

" _It will be less of a scene in public….they wouldn't go crazy in front of a crowd, especially one with professors in it" Her brown curls shook as she thought, "no, we should do it at the dance. If we just start dancing together maybe they will get the idea and nothing major will happen" looking up into his deep, iced eyes she sighed._

" _Okay, love….if that is what you think we should do." with an added smirk he purred "just as long as I get to show off those dance moves I have been teaching you…"_

 _Playfully she swatted his chest, "THOSE, Mr. Malfoy, are not school appropriate."_

 _He kissed her nose and chuckled "some aren't….what do you say love, shall we knock them dead with our dancing?"_

 _Leaning closer into his chest she sighed again… "oh- alright...but not until after we tell everyone we are together...I don't want anyone getting the wrong ideas about the kind of witch I am."_

 _With a chuckle and a kiss, Draco agreed to her demands. "Anything you say, love."_

George Weasley was standing in the middle of his twin's room. It was the first time he had stepped foot inside since the war and a heavy weight was pulling on his chest. 'Think Georgie, think…' he thought. "Okay Freddie, I know you were working on something big to send along with Ronniekins and the gang for their first dance...a musical spell or something like that...so where did you put it? Hmmm?" Turning in circles, he continued to search the full room. Papers and books and posters and clothes were everywhere. "Gosh Fred, did a tornado come through or somethin'?" He chuckled, "I know I know, stop complaining and think...got it."

His eyes scanned the room once more, pausing on a muggle magazine, "Oh Freddie, you crazy man…"he smiled and picked up the magazine. Saying the charm they had created he watched as it transformed into instructions for Fred Weasley's last invention. Smiling, he hugged the parchment to his chest, "bloody brilliant!"

The dance was already underway when Hermione finally arrived. Arm and arm with Draco, she glided through the doors of the great hall with a grace most women only dream of having. That's what he did to her...he brought out only the best.

"You look smashing, love. Simply breathtaking" he purred in her ear as the slowed down to merge into the crowd of students already on the dance floor.

"You look handsome yourself" she smiled back. It was true that the muggle slacks and deep blue button down shirt was really working for him. Seeing him dressed so casually made her heart swell.

"I say, your stylist did a fantastic job picking out your outfit for the evening" he smirked. Draco had insisted on purchasing a new dress for her to wear to the dance. When she had argued he had simply gone out, purchased one, and cast a spell on all her clothes to transfigure to the dress if she refused to wear it.

Laughing, she conceded "Truly, you did do a lovely job. It isn't something I would have picked myself...but I do love it."

With a curt nod, he spun her slowly to admire his choice. The dress was blood red and tight. It melted to her skin, skimming over her chest and sliding down her curvy figure stopping about an inch and a half above her knee. It was off the shoulder and the zipper in the back ran the full length of the dress. Complementing the dress were some black heels. About 5 inches tall and strappy. Even with the extra height, she was a good 6 inches shorter than him. He smiled as her black, smokey eyes turned back to him, red lips parted as she laughed; "like what you see? You've spun me around about three times now"

"Just admiring the most stunning woman in the world, is that a crime?" He purred as he pulled her closer, a slow song starting up. They swayed softly to the music and although people noticed them, no one said anything.

"I told you it would be better here," Hermione bragged, "people have seen us all night and no one has said a word."

And like a scene from a movie that all changed with one fiery red-headed Weasel and sceptical Potty.

"Get your bloody hands off of her, Malfoy...before I remove them myself." Ron growled. Harry lingered behind, studying the way Malfoy shifted Hermione protectively behind him. As the room began to take notice of the situation, it became clear to him that he and Ron had been completely wrong when they thought Hermione was in trouble.

"Weasley, please stop. You are only ruining Hermione's night and making a big scene out of nothing. I am simply dancing with my girlfriend, so if you don't mind…" as Draco turned back towards Hermione, Ron lunged forward , grabbing his shoulder and yanking it back.

"What in the bloody hell do you mean your GIRLFRIEND…" he shouted. Looking past Draco to the small witch shivering behind the slytherin he added "Mione, what does he mean?"

"We are dating, Ronald...have been for 2 years now" she whispered.

"WHAT?" Ron stepped back, shocked just like everyone else in the room. "How?"

"I was his contact in the order, we became friends, then…"

"Then we fell in love" Draco finished for her, grabbing her hand and squeezing it gently.

Suddenly, a gentle breeze filled the room as the magic of Fred Weasley's final invention kicked in. See, the spell makes secrets come out and true feeling be revealed to the world. It seems the spell had chosen it's victim: Draco Malfoy.

The band began to play and instinctually everyone's attention turned to Draco...as though it was a natural occurrence for someone to break out into song.

"We met, we fell in love, and I am never going to let her go…" turning back to Hermione he walked slowly towards her "I need you to understand, to see how much I need you…" As though it was just another day he began to sing:

 _(Slow Hands by Niall Horan- look up the lyrics online if you want to see them)_

As the music stopped, he took a deep breath...breathing in Hermione's scent as their noses brushed against each others.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you more" he smiled back.

Everyone in the room watched for a moment longer before Ron stomped off, followed by Lavender Brown. Harry looked between the two then smiled and walked off to find Ginny.

"See," Hermione laughed "easy as pie this way…"

"You're not the one who had to sing in front of the school…" Draco said.

"Yeah, what was that about?" Hermione asked as Draco shrugged.

Across the room a single Weasley twin smirked to himself, "Mischief Managed, Freddie."

THE END


End file.
